In many instances, different networks and even different nodes of a network have different levels of security. Transferring content between the security boundaries without compromising security of either network or node or the content that is communicated therebetween can be difficult. Prevention of improper transfer of information through error or under the control of threat actors can broach information assurance controls or security. Transferring the content between security boundaries is one way that malware is transferred across security boundaries. Such malware can broach a higher security network or node.